Caesar Salazar
Caesar Salazar is a Providence scientist, the older brother of Rex Salazar and the creator/"father" of Alpha in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. He is seen with Black Knight in a ship when Rex and Ben are fighting. Appearance Caesar is a tall man in his early twenties. Being half-Mexican and half-Argentinian, Caesar has a darker skin tone, brown eyes and dark hair which seems to be naturally spiky. His facial features are similar to Rex's, only more angular, with the addition of small lines near his eyes. Caesar wears a khaki vest with a green long sleeved shirt underneath and green pants. He also wears heavy, military-like boots. Personality History He made an appearance in the crossover. It was stated that he had created Alpha, but he became too dangerous, causing Caesar to send him to the Null Void. Caesar was trying to figure out the space-time rift where Ben Tennyson had arrived along with an unidentified mechanical creature. He hung up on Black Knight and decided to investigate it himself. With his ship, he hovered above Dr. Holiday and Agent Six, who were observing a part of the mechanical creature. He said he would help them but would inform what it was later as he grabbed the part and returned to the Keep. Back in his lab, Caesar was soon shocked to learn that the creature was none other than Alpha, another of his own creations. He drove his ship in front of Ben and Rex and tried to destroy Alpha once again with a dimensional disruptor to send it back to the Null Void. He was unable to do so because Ben as Diamondhead had destroyed it. They thought Caesar was going to shoot his younger brother. Caesar then pointed at Alpha who appeared in front of them. He wasn't pleased to see his past creation, who called him his "father". Alpha asked for his help but Caesar rejected his request. After the Alpha Nanite was defeated and contained by Rex and Ben, Caesar came to retrieve the Omega Nanite from Alpha. Not having time to fully repair the dimensional disruptor, he was not sure how long it would hold, and told Rex to tell Ben goodbye so that he could return to his own world and drop the Alpha Nanite back in the Null Void. Caesar was seen at the end, suddenly appearing at the The Plant to re-inject the Omega Nanite back into his younger brother's body. Rex asked if he had picked up the Alpha by mistake. Caesar reassured him by saying that nothing is one hundred percent. Powers and Abilities As a skilled inventor, Caesar can build his own unique devices to defend himself, such as a sonic-wave handheld device that can knock people out. He has his own mobile high-tech lab from the original Nanite Event which contains a huge collection of inventions from the initial portable Abysus lab. Despite having no knowledge of the last five years, Caesar still trumps other scientists with his knowledge about the nanites, as he was the one who contributed to and worked on the original Nanite Project with his parents, Rafael and Violeta. Although Caesar knows how to fight, he has normal human strength and is unable to take down opponents stronger than himself. Instead, he often relies on his inventions to defend himself. Equipment *Caesar Salazar's pod laboratory *Dimensional disruptor (functions as a null void projector) Appearances Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (first appearance) Comics Cartoon Network Action Packs *Hero Times Two (flashback) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Scientists Category:Generator Rex Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Ben 10 Characters Category:Time Travelers